the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mori Saisei
'Approval:' 11/19/15 3 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Mori has green hair and green eyes, along with slightly green tinted skin. He wears a large green jacket, with a white blazer underneath. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP:50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Wood Release ' '''Genin 2: Seishin Hosuto (Arduinna) ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Shroud of Arduinna - 'The Seishin Hosuto is awakened, and the user is cover in a shroud of the beast. Depending on the creature is what the user is granted, though all forms grant a boost to a physical stats. If the seishin beam is the only offensive action during a round, then a single seishin beam may be used at half cost. The shroud grants a +5 full boost to both strength and speed, as long as it is maintained. (20 CP/Round) # '''Forest God's Leaf Veil '- User summons a storm of leaves, making them coat a portion of the battlefield (Maximum 20 feet radius). Visibility is reduced to near zero within the storm. Functionally identical to the Hidden Mist Jutsu. (20 CP / 10 CP Maintain) # '''Wood Release: Cutting Technique - A versatile technique where the user can produce sharp wooden spikes from their body to either fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword or else use them as long-range projectiles, where the branches' growth can be triggered remotely, skewering the enemy as a result. (10 CP) Equipment *(4) Bow and Arrows *(2) Explosive Tag Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Mori Saisei is a unique child (Or grown man, as he'd say.) Born in the age of the First Hokage, with a peculiar upbring. A series of unfortunate events led him to to being alive in the current day and age. Mori Saisei, born in the time of the First Hokage (Around 34 years before the Nine Tails attack in canon), was a unique child. He is a part of the small Saisei clan, residents of Konoha, which usually consisted of only one or two families. The Saisei clan were small and unnoticable, with no special features, save one. The Saisei were adaptable. While it was debatable if this was a Kekkai Genkai or not, The Saisei seemed to be able to survive in any environment, without any real effort. They could walk in a desert dressed in black clothes with a large cloak, and not feel a thing. They could trek through a snowstorm while dressed for summer, and be fine. This adaptability was pushed to the limits with Mori, but we'll get to that later. Mori's parents had a unique parenting style. They believed wholeheartedly in the saying "It takes a village to raise a child." Mori was left free to wander the village alone from the age of five, and even before that his mother and father took him on frequent walks. His energetic and overly happy personality quickly won over most villagers, earning him many 'aunts and uncles.', people he visited frequently during his roaming, and who he considered honorary family. He was friends with just about everyone, everyone knew him and he was something of a mascot for the village, always wandering the street in a small, green, checkered coat, smiling and waving at all who passed him by. Mori's life changed, possibly for the worse, when he started his ninja training. While possessing an above average intelligence, he wasn't very strong, or fast. His only real affinity was with a bow and arrow, but that was scoffed at by his peers. The bow and arrow weren't considered a very ninja-like weapon. Mori's personality changed after he became a genin. He wasn't sure if he was worthy of being a ninja, and wondered if he was only promoted due to the wars, and the need of more ninja. He still tried to get around to see his aunts and uncles, as well as spending time with his parents, but he was visibly more withdrawn. Much of his time was spent in the forests around Konoha, either hunting to bring food to his family, practicing with his bow and arrow, or just listening to the sounds of the forest. One day Mori was in a forest, the same as any other, when his luck ran out. Unknown to Mori, an enemy village was attacking Konoha, and Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage, was out to meet them. The First used an incredibly strong wood release jutsu on the invading force, creating a huge forest to crush his enemies. The forest would later be known as the forest of death. Mori was unlucky enough to be caught in the forest when The First unleashed his jutsu. He was quickly engulfed by a large tree, and knew no more. Time passed for Mori, though he had no way to tell how much. He was in darkness, he couldn't feel his body, and the only sound he heard was the soft whispering of a female voice in his mind. Time passed, and the voice grew slowly louder, gaining volume until it seemed to pierce his very soul. With a roar, Mori awakens, unaware of his surroundings, unaware of how the world had changed. Mori Saisei was back. Category:Character